


It's Bloody Better

by VerityGrahams



Series: It's Bloody Better Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Lily Lives, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Severitus, Time Travel, Time Turner, Voldemort caught
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerityGrahams/pseuds/VerityGrahams
Summary: Harry and co. go to the Ministry after the final battle to work with Shacklebolt, Harry takes something for himself.





	1. Time Turner

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at a time travel fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry thought about how far he could go back and what to do to save as many lives as he could. He just wanted to get something back - he needed to steal something from Voldemort. He recognised where they were, where he and his friends had fought to save Sirius. Voldemort might have been defeated - but it wasn't enough. Then he saw what he came for, the last of the time turners.
> 
> Harry couldn't help but be tempted to turn back a good few hours, to stop this entire chain of events that led to Severus' death, Fred's death, Lavender browns, maybe he could do more this time. It was right there for the taking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys - this has been completely re-written, so there are going to be deleted chapters a coming
> 
> I had some betating from: Thinking_of_a_Dream. She catches all the silly errors I make.

Chapter One - The Time Turner

Voldemort was finally gone. Harry should have been elated; his entire life had been shadowed by the man - he wasn't. So many of the people he cared about were gone too; Lupin, Tonks, Sirius, His parents. Even Snape - a man he had once detested, could have wished death upon; he now would do anything to bring him back. Harry had so much respect for the dark potions master now. He had been an enigma; Harry just hadn't realised it; the man played his part that well.

They, the golden trio, stood in front of Albus Dumbledore's desecrated tomb. The only Headmaster ever to be buried at Hogwarts. The thick broken slabs revealed the aged care-worn face, not at peace even in death. The secrets the man had taken to the grave, the mission that he had died for, still seemed to weigh heavy on his shoulders. Harry simply placed the Eldar Wand in his blackened frail hand. No one said anything, what could you say. Harry would much rather speak to the portrait, part of Dumbledore that no one would be able to extinguish was still there to watch over Hogwarts.

"I thought I would feel better," Harry stated lamely after some time. He felt like Albus; there was no weight lifted from him, he had already felt watchful eyes, what would he do? Harry had the unrealistic expectation of repairing the wizarding world placed on his shoulders at the tender age of seventeen. He hadn't even completed his final year at Hogwarts. What he wouldn't give to rewind.

"How can we feel better?" Hermione asked. "I just walked past Tonks..." her voice caught as she spoke.

"Let's face it, it's just a less crap world now," Ron added bluntly. "a dark, depressing world, and some prejudiced ass-hole is likely to try again."

"There will always be another," Harry mused, seemingly to himself, "Will we be looked to every single time?"

"You will Harry," Ron answered, "You will always be the Boy Who Lived. There's no undoing it."

"I'd give every piece of gold in my vault for that," Harry mumbled.

"Kingsley wanted us to meet him at the Ministry, Harry," Hermione said, "I know it's the last place you want to be, but there are changes to be made, Death Eaters to be rounded up."

Harry sighed, turning from the bright white tomb and walked silently in the direction of Hogsmeade. He didn't have to check; he knew they would follow him. Ron and Hermione always supported him. No matter what they were still there. All Harry could think of was all that they had lost and all that he wanted back. The long walk outside of Hogwarts was filled with memories of the fallen. Flashes of memories, remembrances of the brilliant and brave deeds that had only ended in death. Most of all he thought about his parents - mainly his mother, thinking of his dad hurt now. The memories of Snape's life were fresh in his mind, and he had to accept what his father had done to the man, he also had to admit what Snape had done. The good and the bad. But now everything was uncertain, how much of what he had attributed to Snape had been the evil that he had hated.

They apparated as soon as they were outside of the Hogwarts grounds. Then walking steadily towards the ministry, inside the ministry. They made their way down familiar paths; the door to the department of mysteries. Harry knew what was there. Maybe there was a way to get something back, anything. Without thinking he made the decision and burst through the door.

"Harry, you're going the wrong way," Ron called.

"Ron! He's not lost." Hermione cried pointing to the familiar door.

Harry wanted something back - to save at least one life! Severus Snape had been the last straw and seeing the man's life had filled him with anger. The man had not had the best start, then he had been torn apart and decimated by an evil he could not have understood at that age. A darkness Severus should not have had to recognise. He was angry the man had been grey, and yet he had been treated like he was black. A man that made mistakes, terrible and horrific errors but had managed to redeem himself perfectly. He had sacrificed all for love and had lost everything in return! The man had loved his mother dearly, spent his life protecting her son - literally spent it.

Harry thought about how far he could go back and what to do to save as many lives as he could. He just wanted to get something back - he needed to steal something from Voldemort. He recognised where they were, where he and his friends had fought to save Sirius. Voldemort might have been defeated - but it wasn't enough. Then he saw what he came for, the last of the time turners.

Harry couldn't help but be tempted to turn back a good few hours, to stop this entire chain of events that led to Severus' death, Fred's death, Lavender browns, maybe he could do more this time. It was right there for the taking. He had witnessed just what damage time could do. He heard the footsteps of his friends coming up behind him - ignoring them he stared longingly hoping he would be brave enough.

"Harry, you can't change anything, surely you know that," Hermione whispered. "You know from last time."

"I could have changed more last time," he spun on his heel staring at Hermione. "but you wouldn't let me, you wanted to play by the rules." He stated the fact.

"The rules are there for a reason." She pleaded. "Harry..."

"No. I mean where has 'playing by the rules' ever got people? What did it get my parents: death. It got Sirius locked up. It got the Longbottoms hospitalised. How big is the death count Hermione? Do you know? Now, let's look to those that don't play by the rules? The Malfoys! Narcissa Malfoy told one lie, and all the wrong her family did is just wiped clean? Playing by the rules..." he laughed disbelievingly.

"Harry, what if you mess things up, what if you turn back time and you do more damage," Ron added, a strange voice of reason.

"What if we saved Fred?" Harry asked, he turned to Ron and looked him in the eye, "Tell me you don't want that! Tell me it isn't worth the risk! I dare you!" he shouted, tears now ran down his cheeks though he was fiercely angry.

Tears welled up in Ron's eyes, and his jaw stiffened. Shaking his head he paced the room, glancing at the ornate time-turner.

"Harry, you think I don't want Fred back? You think there aren't a whole number of people that I would wish back if I could?" Hermione tried.

"You don't understand!" Ron spat, "Your parents are safe in Australia! How can you understand?"

Harry picked up the time-turner and looked right at Hermione.

"Give an excellent answer to that question, and I will consider not going back a few hours. " Harry stated.

"Harry," Hermione cried now, "You know I can never understand, I can't possibly understand what you are going through, but this won't bring your parents back!"

"I'll come for the ride," Ron added grabbing Harry's jacket.

"Hermione, will you come with us?" Harry asked. "Please? You're like a sister to me, the only family I have."

"I'll follow you anywhere Harry!" she cried and grabbed his other arm. "It's just a terrible idea!"

"Kind of like riding a dragon out of Gringotts?" Ron asked.

Harry thought he knew how it worked, a turn for each hour? He turned five perfectly.

"Harry! Wait!" Hermione grabbed his arm; he was unable to complete the sixth turn. They were frozen in time. They stood there for what felt like an eternity - watching the world move backwards around them. They stood in a swirl of colours and people walking around them unseeing, sometimes passing through them. Eventually, time slowed down, the swirling stopped, and they were once again in the Ministry of Magic, and everything was quiet.

"Harry, this time-turner doesn't go back hours! Look at the date!" Hermione cried exasperatedly.

Harry glanced at the sizeable ancient time-turner: it was large and ornate apart from that it looked like a simple egg timer, sand trickled gently from top to bottom. Along to the top was a date, August thirtieth 1943. The time-turner had not gone back for hours, just like Hermione had said. What was more worrying was that it had gone back decades.

"Harry, we can't change anything, we can get in a lot of trouble for this, we can't mess with time, not on this scale." She was starting to get that annoying high pitched whine in her voice.

"It's not like we will be found out." Ron stated, "Last time you said that people lost the plot when they saw themselves. I highly doubt we are going to run into ourselves in 1943."

Harry was about to say that Ron made an excellent point -then Hermione cut in.

"Oh, yea Ron! And what if Harry accidentally murders his Great-Grandma Betty and then he's never born!" she shrieked.

"That gives me the most excellent idea." He smiled. "I say we get a little help? The Albus Dumbledore kind of help!"

What Harry knew was that the Chamber of Secrets was opened sometime in the 40's. He couldn't remember the exact date, but it meant that Tom Riddle was here. Before Voldemort. It was better than Harry could have ever imagined, he would never have thought about going so big. But he knew the saving potential went much further than Fred, Severus and Remus, but he would save countless others. Not to mention, he would no longer be the Boy Who Lived - and he didn't have to die to do it. He marched straight out of the Ministry of Magic. He grabbed hold of both of his friends and apparated.

Ron and Hermione blinked as they discovered where they were. Hogwarts, or rather outside its grounds. They looked up at the majestic castle; it was perfect now - like it had never been destroyed in the war. Which of course it hadn't yet. Harry was determined that it never would be.

"Harry, we can't tell Professor Dumbledore! It could change everything!" Hermione had her chastising voice now.

"What did we say about rules Hermione?" came the only response that Harry was willing to give.

"Ballsy move Harry!" Ron whispered as they walked through the familiar boar-flagged gates.

They walked over the very same bridge that the Thestral-drawn carriages took them over. When they arrived at the massive oak front doors, they merely pushed them open. The castle was mostly deserted, after all, the school term only started the next day. If Albus weren't here now, they would wait in the Room of Requirement - Harry already had the plan of action in place.

"Hermione, what subject did Professor Dumbledore teach before he became Headmaster?" Harry asked.

Hermione stood there silent, her arms folded.

"Hermione, do you want me to go around asking any professor I can find, or do you want me to infect the timeline as little as possible?" Harry threatened.

"Transfiguration!" she spat, "He was Head of Gryffindor too, so McGonagall's office." She sighed as she gave in.

"Brilliant." Ron said and pulled them down a corridor, "This way is more secluded."

All three of them stood in the door. There was a golden plaque on the front that read: 'Prof. Albus Dumbledore - Transfiguration.' It was clear that they were in the right place. Ron was the only one with enough bravery to knock.

"Come in," called a voice from within.

Harry pushed open the door. The office was different than McGonagall had had it. He recognised many of the trinkets on the shelves. The man behind the desk, however, was unrecognisable. The only familiarity was the bright blue eyes.

"Professor?" Ron asked, disbelieving that this was Albus.

"It's him," Harry stated, "I recognise him from the pensieve."

Ron nodded. Hermione had her head in her hands.

"Harry, we can still ask him to help us get home... please!" she begged.

The auburn-haired professor watched them curiously.

"I say we let Professor Dumbledore decide, right?" Harry stated.

"I know my students, you have never been to Hogwarts." The professor replied. "Are you from another school?" he questioned.

"No, we're from another time, and I am here trying to finish a job you gave me." Harry lied coolly.

Albus raised his brows in surprise, but the blue eyes twinkled. He walked around his desk and settled himself, crossing his legs.

"You," he pointed at Harry, "want to change something, and you," he pointed at Harry, "just want to go back?"

"I would love to change things, but it's against the law, it's irresponsible, we are from so far ahead in time, even the slightest change could drastically change our time."

"That's kind of the point!" Harry shouted.

"You may never be born!" Hermione yelled back.

"I don't care!" Harry yelled.

Albus was seemingly not bothered by the outbursts, he watched and listened as Harry and Hermione bickering like a couple of siblings.

"Okay, I think we will start from the beginning." Albus interrupted. "I will decide if we alter things or if we are going to send you back to where you should be? Does that sound fair Hermione?" he asked.

Hermione huffed, though nodded.

"He is the smartest person in the room," Ron added, "I think we should let him make the decisions."

"Thank you, Mr?" Albus asked.

"Weasley, Ron Weasley." he smiled.

"I taught your- I guess the only safe answer is ancestor!" Albus chuckled joyfully.

Albus was young, bright and sprightly. He had a short ginger beard, and his hair was cut short now. He still wore bright coloured robes, but there was more of an air of style to his get-up than there had been with the older version.

"Okay, Harry, I think you should tell me your story, from the beginning, no details missed." Albus smiled and with a wave of his wand a selection of chairs appeared in front of his desk. "Tea?" he asked cheerily.

They had sat in the office for hours and hours telling the story of Tom Riddle and Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived. Albus was an attentive listener, they described every aspect of the war, from the first Horcrux to the final battle. Once they were finished, Albus Dumbledore sat in silence, his fingertips touching in a manner that was so reminiscent of their very own Albus.

"Hermione, I can see why you are against changing anything. Changes of this magnitude could do a lot of damage; the number of people I could inadvertently let slip to- however, I am smart enough to do this brilliantly." Albus smiled a wickedly cocky smile.

"Brilliant, sir." Ron smiled.

"Exactly, what's more, I think I know how to give you something you dearly want Harry. I just need the help of a colleague. Just wait here." Albus then strode purposefully out of the office, leaving them alone.

"What did he mean, he can give you exactly what you wanted?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, but the only thing that I have ever wanted was to get my parents back -" Harry said. "but I thought that by stopping Tom, that would be a given?"

Hermoine shrugged. "I don't know, Harry. I don't know what he's going to do."

"You're sure that's the right Professor Dumbledore?" Ron asked.

"You can't tell?" Harry laughed.

They were sat alone for some time, waiting on Albus. Harry was impatient and looked around the office, fiddling with instruments that he recognised and others that he didn't. Hermoine scoured the shelves for a fascinating volume, and Ron sat playing with his Deluminator. Harry threw many glares. When Albus finally got back, he had someone with him, a very young looking Horace Slughorn.

"I thought we were keeping this between us!" Hermione dared to scald him.

"Don't worry, I will Obliviate him myself, Horace agreed to it before I gave him any information." Albus consoled with a cheeky smile. "Horace here is going to concoct a potion that will allow you to go back to when you were eleven, so you can - appreciate the changes that will be made." He smiled, "Is that not agreeable to all?"

"I'll be legitimately eleven?" Harry asked.

"Completely, emotionally, physically, intellectually, completely eleven." Albus smiled. "Based on your story, I think it's what you deserve Harry."

Harry felt overwhelmed by the thought of having an actual childhood. "What will it be like?" he asked.

"One day, the date we pick, you will wake up with all these memories, as time goes on they will fade into the background as the life that you will have lived comes to the forefront. You will never completely forget, not unless I obliviate you." He explained.

"But if you remove our memories, you will keep yours, and that was the deal, you lose all memory of what we tell you!" Hermione demanded.

"Which means that you have to choose, either you keep the memories, or you risk me altering the timeline," Albus responded evenly. "You can make the choice Hermione."

"I'm going to be obliviating you, Albus," Hermione demanded.

"Fine." He looked over to Horace, "You have everything you need for the potions Horace?"

"Y-yes, Albus, are you sure?" Horace asked.

"Yes, trust me; this is one of the times when breaking the rules is the right thing to do."

Horace nodded and left the room.

"I will supervise him; I don't want this getting any more out of hand than it already is," Hermione said as she strode out of the room.

"Okay, we need to plan how we are going to stop Tom Riddle, and how you are going to give me the instructions once I have been obliviated."

"What about a letter, something from an anonymous student?" Ron suggested. "I mean you would have grounds to check things out then wouldn't you, but it's not suspicious?"

"You will have to be careful what you put in, how you write the letter," Albus said.

They worked through many drafts of the letter before they had something that covered all basis but wasn't suspicious. When Hermione and Slughorn arrived back with the potions, the desk was littered with crumpled parchments.

"Hermione, do you have a fresh piece of parchment? We ran out, and we need to write this letter up so Albus can stop Tom." Harry asked.

Hermione still didn't look impressed, but dug around her small but unending back for parchment and ink, placing them on the table.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I know you don't want this to happen." Harry looked up at her, and the harsh expression softened immediately.

"Harry, for you, I'll do it for you." she smiled and hugged him.

Horace stood awkwardly in the background holding three vials. Albus took the vials and nodded at the professor. "Are you ready Horace?"

"Yes, just don't muck it up, I don't have time to complete my lesson plans again!" Horace complained showing minimal care that Albus would be removing memories permanently.

"Obliviate," Albus spoke calmly, and a dazed expression came over Horace's face. "I will take Horace back to his office, finish the letter, and we will have you home before you know it." He smiled guiding a dazed and confused Horace from the office.

Harry finished the better and placed it in an envelope and wrote 'Albus Dumbledore' on the front, setting it in front of his chair on the dark oak desk. When Dumbledore arrived, he took two small instruments from his shelves and pulled the time-turner towards him.

"I am going to make three Portkeys, special Portkeys." He smiled. "Once we send you back through time, they will activate, but they will take you 'home' wherever that may be for you in that time. Even if you don't know where that is." With that Albus muttered and waved his wand over each object, all of them glowing in turn. "Now, Hermione, you just need to obliviate me. Be gentle!"

Hermione stood in front of the professor and her eyes softened. "Thank you, Professor." She whispered, and they smiled at each other. "Obliviate."

Harry and Ron settled him into his seat as the confused expression passed over him. They each picked up an object and Harry set the time turner to the appropriate date; July 31st 1991.

"I guess this is bottoms up?" Ron said holding up his vial.

"Cheers," they clinked the vials together and then they were down in one.

"Everyone, hold on," Harry spoke calmly, and the swirl of colours began, this time when it stopped there was the tug behind the bellybutton, dragging each of them to some unknown location.

Harry panicked and then fell with a thump on a soft bed, the time turner still in his hand, though it was huge now, or maybe it just seemed that way in his now much smaller hand. Harry was just about to turn 11 again. Hurriedly he hid the hourglass under his bed; it was then he noticed the large bedroom. It was all painted blue, and the stars swirled on his ceiling. There saw a trunk at the end of his bed, and a mess of toys, brooms and clothes around the large room with a desk on the opposite wall. He had Quidditch posters on his wall, and strangely he had a mixture of the different Hogwarts house banners on his wall, particularly Gryffindor and Slytherin. He thought it odd, but he guessed that Slytherin could have a completely different reputation now. It was late, and he didn't want to anger his parents the first day he met them, so he curled up in his duvet and tried to get some sleep.

"Harry," A man whispered having opened the door. "I heard a bang," the voice was concerned - Harry's heart swelled with joy. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine dad." he yawned as he heard footsteps and then felt soft lips on his forehead.

"I'll see you in the morning, my birthday boy."

Harry thought he recognised the voice, but maybe he was just happy to hear someone talk to him that way - the way a father speaks to a son. Soon enough he fell to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading - please comment and kudos


	2. Chapter 2 - A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry struggles under his Dad's scrutiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Again this has been completely re-written. Plot changes abound! 
> 
> Also thanks for the Beta from Thinking_on_a_Dream

Harry woke up bright and early. He knew it was his birthday, and he knew he wasn't at the Dursely's. However, Harry didn't know what his parents were going to be like. From what he knew, he imagined his dad would be quite lax on the rules, fun even. Harry assumed his mum would be a little more sensible, probably more strict; he couldn't imagine her being anything other than loving. He got up and noticed there was a soft dressing gown hung up by his bed, pulling it on he felt like a prince. And there on his bedside table was a little note;

Happy Birthday to my MOST special boy! Your 11 today! You were so sleepy that dad and I decided to let you doze, breakfast of your choice awaits upstairs! love you soo much

Mummy! XX

'Wow,' Harry thought, 'I still call her Mummy?'

Then Harry realised it must be a 'mum' thing. Before he did anything, he took in his surroundings. Harry realised that he had no idea about his life now; looking for all the clues that he could get, he investigated his room; his walls covered in posters; Ballycastle Bats. Something inside Harry knew that this wasn't right. He wondered over and inspected the glossy posters with Quidditch Players soaring all over; underneath each one there seemed to be a different poster. Then almost as though he had always been there, he knew that his dad had covered his Arrows posters with that of his team; The Bats. It felt familiar and warm.

He noticed how full of junk his room was; not trash, but toys. Unlike Dudley's second bedroom,were all his broken and ruined or unwanted toys just stuffed inside. Harry had a room that was filled with toys, clothes, brooms, books, they just happened to be littered all over the floor. That's when he thought he really couldn't be bothered and the stray thought of 'mum will do it' went through his head. Harry found himself giggling at the thought.

That's when Harry honestly thought about what Albus had said about the potion that he had taken, without even thinking about it. He knew what his dad would have said about drinking strange concoctions - his dad would be fuming. The potion did a lot more than Harry had thought initially. Harry had entirely expected to get a chance at his old life again, but he hadn't realised he would be so 'eleven'. Everything about how Harry felt and thought was like he had been downgraded seven years. More than that, at eleven he remembered being much more level-headed, much more appreciative of what he had, but it seemed that Harry was quite the pampered eleven-year-old.

Things were fuzzy, but as he looked around, he found that there was so much that became familiar to him. He had a niggling feeling that something wasn't right, Harry looked around the room to place it, but he couldn't. He thought back to the note and decided he wanted that birthday breakfast, and all of his birthday presents. Harry tried to bring his old life to the forefront, willing himself not to be so ungrateful, and instead, he wanted to appreciate what he had.

He traipsed upstairs, and that confused him a little, as he wondered what he wanted for breakfast. He heard voices as he finally got upstairs? It seemed his room was a basement room, large and dark, had that been his preference? He thought about his cupboard, and if it should bother him that there was a startling comparison in this life? However, it didn't; he just thought it was cool.

Cautiously he made his way to the next room, listening intently. He couldn't wait to meet them, but he wanted to savour the moment. He turned and found he was walking into a large open plan kitchen; there was a large fireplace against one wall, and the kitchen surfaces and cupboards were on the other side. In the centre of the large room was a huge dining room table. There was a man at the head of the table reading The Daily Prophet; he could make the top of his black hair but nothing more. Then there was the woman at his side, her long red hair messy and curled fell past her shoulders, her eyes fixed on the mail in front of her.

"Mum?" he said disbelievingly.

All Harry could think was 'it worked, it had really worked!' She was so beautiful, the pictures he had of her had not done her justice. He had a mum!

"HARRY!" she jumped up and squealed, running over to him, she enveloped him in a huge hug.

The man at the end of the table lowered the newspaper, he had a broad and friendly smile, but it wasn't who he had expected, Harry's eyes grew wide with shock. It was none other than Severus Snape.

'He's going to be the strict one' was Harry's initial thought.

"Professor Snape?" he blurted without thinking.

Harry was more than a little confused. The confusion only increased when Snape - the teacher that hated him more than anyone else - laughed.

"Harry, I'm still dad until term starts!" The man continued laughing.

Harry was getting more and more confused by the minute, he needed one of those realisations from earlier - like the Bats poster's - but nothing came. Lily let go of Harry as Severus walked over and pulled him into a hug, Harry was shell-shocked.

"Happy Birthday!" he kissed Harry on the head as he let him go, "So Master Snape, what's your order for breakfast? Pancakes, bacon and eggs, beans on toast, I'll even make waffles… even though it isn't even close to a real breakfast!"

'Professor Snape just kissed my head… he hugged me and wished me happy birthday… he said he was my dad?'

Harry gripped the man around his waist and held on for dear life. He buried his face in Snape's dark frock coat and soaked up the smell of the man, and with it, Harry felt memories and feelings he barely recognised bombard him. His lip trembled, and he clung to his dad tighter than ever, hiding the tears that began to fall steadily.

"Harry?" Severus asked, his voice softer than he had ever heard it.

Harry didn't trust himself to speak and clamped his mouth shut tightly, burying his face into the man's abdomen, almost as though he hoped he could hide there. Severus didn't speak; instead, he moved back to his chair, holding Harry tightly. Once sat down, Severus pulled Harry up with ease wrapping his arms protectively around him. The embrace only made it harder for Harry to hold back the tears, and his sniffles were louder as he struggled to hold back the damn of emotions.

"Harry, whats wrong?" his mum asked now.

Harry took a moment to compose himself, breathing in and out deeply, before eventually being able to pull away. He looked up at his dad with swollen red eyes, the man's face was nothing but caring, the sarcastic scowl that he associated with the man before was not there. There was a flood of memories; memories that were happier than he was used to - family memories.

"Sometimes a kid just realises that they should appreciate their dad a bit more, you know." He replied pathetically.

"Okay, are you sure that's not a Father's Day sort of thing?" he asked awkwardly.

Harry pulled away and looked at the man, realising he couldn't understand what he was grateful for, after all, he had no idea what kind of things Harry remembered.

"Look, I have a dad, and he loves me, and I don't have to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs." He looked at his father's shocked face and continued with his emotion-filled rant. "And I have a mum, a real mum and I can eat what I want, and you don't punish me for magic, you don't put bars on my windows and give me food through a cat flap." He finished finally staring at what would have been a hilarious expression for Professor Snape - just in other circumstances.

"I think that's called adequate parenting, the fact that you're not locked in a cupboard doesn't even make me a good parent, it makes me not ... awful." Severus replied a little dumbstruck.

"Some kids don't have what I have. Some kids don't have parents like you and mum, and I am grateful that I do." He finished, hugging his father close again.

"So what do you want for breakfast? I promise I won't give it to you through a cat flap." Severus asked far to sincerely.

"Definitely waffles, with everything!"

"Everything?" Snape asked with a smile.

"Everything," Harry confirmed.

With that Snape began preparing ingredients and whisking together a thick batter. He poured the mixture on a waffle iron that was placed over the heat off a rather old looking oven, much the same style as he remembered Mrs Weasley having. The metal was clamped shut, and the smell of waffles filled the air. Before long they were sat at the table, and Harry had a huge waffle and a vast array of toppings piled on top. It looked a mess, a big fat delicious mess. Harry was thoroughly enjoying shovelling down the entire thing.

"That's the best thing I have ever tasted, like, in the history of everything!" Harry announced.

"Why thank you!" Severus gushed, though there was a slight worry to the man's tone.

"Oh Harry you have a letter here too, looks like it's from Ron!" his mum added, handing over a letter.

Harry grabbed it and ripped it open. He just hoped that Ron still remembered everything too.

' _Harry-_

_I'M 11 AGAIN!'_

_'Yes… He remembers' Harry thought._

_'Man… Things have changed mate - like really changed. It's bloody bonkers over here. Fred and George aren't Fred and George anymore! They are Georgina and Francis! Man alive I can't bloody cope, Scabbers isn't here… naturally and good riddance, in my opinion._

_Ginny is still here - I'm sure you're happy about that - but honestly leave it until your older! I'm pretty sure she's worse than the old Fred and George put together. She might open Weasley's Wizard Wheezes instead._

_Also, I am not a Weasley! My mum, or rather my 'aunt molly' has two brothers, Fabian and Gideon! It turns out Fabian is my dad! Those two uncles of my mum's - 'aunt molly' (this is so hard) brothers, they didn't die in the war, obviously as there wasn't one. I don't have a mum, and I don't know why yet? But I woke to it just being me and this guy Fabian whose my dad. To be honest, I got loads of new memories about that! But it's weird._

_We hang out, so 'drop me a line' and I'll floo over to you when I can… Dad's all like; 'its Harry's birthday, he's having the day with his mum and dad!' I'm losing the plot, invite me over quick! How weird is it at your end?_

_Ron_ '

Harry had no idea how to explain just how weird it was at his end. He was having trouble with his changes, never mind that Ron wasn't even a Weasley - I mean that's a stable part of his existence! Harry knew how Ron was feeling. As such he decided to see if his adoring. Dad, Snape, was ok with friends on his birthday.

"Dad?" That in itself was incredibly weird.

"Yea?"

"Is Ron allowed to come round for lunch or something?" he tried to look endearing, wondering how this Harry would get his Dad to give him what he wanted. Harry knew how Dudley did it, but Severus Snape would clobber him if he threw tantrums until he got what he wanted.

"It's your birthday, he can come over, but I'd like to do your presents first?" He smiled again.

Harry had to admit that it was lovely, the way he talked and looked at him. It was like Harry was a son and he had a father. It felt so strange to have this all coming from Professor Snape. For Harry, having a dad was more important than anything else - he loved that his mum was sat there with him, but a dad was something he felt he needed so much more.

"Great!" He grinned, "I'll just send him a note telling him to come by later. I think I'd like the morning, just us too, you know." He smiled awkwardly.

"Awwww, and here I thought at eleven he was going to be too old to enjoy being with Mummy and Daddy!" his mum gushed.

"Harry just Floo him when your ready, the poor owl will collapse with all that too-ing and frowing!" he started.

Snape's smile seemed a little too eager, Harry saw it, the man was trying too hard - like he was trying to keep Harry happy. It was like Snape worried about him.

"I can't wait for the sugar coma later," Lily responded disapprovingly, and nudged a bowl of fruit in his direction, eyeing Harry.

"Dad said I could have anything _I_ wanted for breakfast!" Harry tested.

He couldn't fit any more in. Plus Harry figured he should figure out how things worked with his parents, he had an idea from memories and feelings - but Harry didn't understand, he needed to experience them.

"Very Slytherin indeed," Severus stated, "I do believe I am in with a shot of getting him into my house!"

"Not a chance, He's a Gryffindor through and through!" Lily blurted out.

"You think you have had that much of an influence, that you've overridden all those bold as brass Gryffindor genes?" Harry smiled.

"I call it how I see it," his dad smirked.

"One thing's for sure; I'm getting away with not having fruit for breakfast!" He threw a little smirk, dodged a playful slap from Snape as he got up and took his plate to the sink. "I feel more like a Slythindor… but that's mainly cause it makes you both happy and I want _my_ presents!" He grinned at his parents.

"Yes!" Lily squealed in excitement.

His mum was very different from Severus; she emitted pure joy and happiness all the time. It wasn't just from the smile she wore; it came from the very core of who she was, Harry saw it in her eyes.

"I can't wait!" she smiled.

Lily grabbed his little wrist and pulled him away to another room. Severus followed shaking his head at her antics, though he had a sedate smile like he was content with the situation. The other room was a cosy living room area; there were two plush couches with cushions and throws placed elegantly over them, and a large coffee table between, on it there was a large basket along with a few other presents. Harry would tell that the basket was the 'main' present, he wandered over to it, cautious and excited, as he heard a faint growl.

"Harry, we decided against the dangerous monster that could bite your arm off!" his dad said sarcastically, "Maybe next year?"

Harry began to understand what Severus would have been like in his own time, if only Snape hadn't had such a heartbreaking upbringing, or not been bullied so harshly, or even never known the man that took everything from everyone; Voldemort.

"Just go over and open it!" he continued impatiently.

The man was eager for Harry's birthday, that much was evident in the slight smile that was hidden behind his signature sneer. Harry found that he was able to notice these smalls things; he could read his new dad's language although he still seemed as subtle and as harsh as the Snape before him.

Harry then trotted over to the basket and opened it. Inside was a smallish cat; it had long shaggy hair around the neck, a longer tail, lion-like, the creature had a gentle face, and his chest and stomach had soft downy fur.

"WOW." he whispered. "It's beautiful!" He raised a hand to pet the Kneazle. It was wonderfully affectionate leaning into Harry's touch.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Harry glanced at the Kneazles underbelly then looked to his parents, completely unsure, "Naming and all that?" he finished.

Severus picked up the animal and stared intently at its underside; he had a confused look on his face.

"The shopkeeper never actually said…Lily?" he looked confused and handed over the Kneazle.

"Erm…?" she took the creature herself and stared at it, "Maybe go gender neutral?"

Harry took it back and looked himself. "I'm going female… she kinda looks sweet and cute, right?" He looked at them questioningly

"OH, you could call her Gryffindor!" Lily squealed.

"Please don't!" Severus rolled his eyes.

"What about Hegwig!" he said, it was like having a piece of his past back, he liked having his old friend back in a different form.

"I love the irony of a cat called Slytherin?" Severus questioned him hopefully.

"You two are hopeless!" he said, "I'll ask the sorting hat to put me in Hufflepuff - that'll serve you both right!" he joked. Both parents looked at him in horror.

"But Harry - then I would have to deny you as my child, and that would make me look bad!" Severus winced mockingly.

He spent the morning opening the rest of his presence, his Fathers old chess set; apparently, they gave useful hints and tips. Various sweets and treats, gobstones, a few books, one on potions, one on charms, and called 'The Appleby Arrows'.

* * *

Before long he was waiting in the kitchen, expecting Ron at any moment. He sat anxiously wondering what Ron would say about the new reality, did he want to change it back? He couldn't help hoping not. Then the familiar flash of green flames and in the midst was Ron, he looked much the same as he had the first time Harry had seen him, Ron was 11 again, but he was the same.

"BLOODY HELL!" Ron's face was utterly shocked, 'he hasn't changed, not one bit.' thought Harry with a smile.

"LANGUAGE RONALD!" shouted Lily from the living room.

"Wanna come to my room, Ron?" His eyes were wide and anxious.

"Er- yea, think we need to er- catch up" his voice forced. They rushed off to Harry's bedroom.

Unknown to them, Severus noticed the rather strange reaction and wondered why on earth they would have so much to catch up on; they had seen each other only the previous day! He brushed it off, shaking his head at their antics, ignoring the feeling something wasn't right. Severus naturally suspected that they were getting themselves into trouble, usual Ron and Harry.

"Ron." He whispered, "Snape's my dad." Harry's voice was crazed, urgent and yet quiet.

"Bloody hell Harry, you look weird!" He wasn't so quiet, "What's he like… you know, as a dad?" he asked in a whisper.

"Great," he whispered. Harry took a deep breath, not wanting to succumb to tears in front of Ron. "It was hard. I just had all these memories, all the crap that we went through. I guess he saw me hurting and he was there for me, he just grabbed me and hugged me! My dad made me feel like it would be alright." Harry looked at Ron, not quite believing what he was saying. "I don't want to lose this Ron. I don't want to lose… him?" he said, so unsure and questioning it all, even how he felt. It was like he was asking for Ron's approval. "You ever mock me for that, and I swear I will deck you!"

"Harry," Harry heard the emotion in Ron's voice. "I don't give a crap what's changed; this is better than what we had before. You finally have parents that love you and protect you. We have just gotta forget the rest of the crap that happened. You deserve this; screw history and screw time!"

Tears stood in his eyes as he spoke. The changes in his life meant a lot too. Harry couldn't imagine how Ron would be feeling. He woke to find that the enormous family he thought he had was a lie. They were still there, but Ron now had the one thing that Harry had known he had always wanted; a dad that focused on him, no longer competing for affection with six siblings. And yet he hadn't lost that family either.

"I looked at my dad, or rather my Uncle Arthur, and all those scars from the snake attack? …not there. My Aunt Molly, slash Mum that is, looked happy, like proper happy; you know that look that people got after we watched so many people die? Well, it's not there anymore. Bill is eating normal food and not the raw bloody steak! George has two ears! I know it's small, but I remember that night when he came back, and his bloody ear was cursed off! It's bloody better, and we shouldn't have to go back for anyone! Screw what Hermione would say, we can destroy the time turner before we meet her at Hogwarts!"

"But Ron, your twin brothers are now your female cousins? Are you ok with that?" Harry asked with a bemused smile. "You lost a huge family? I know they're still there, but if you wanted to go back - if you wanted to change it; I would go back for you!" Harry closed his eyes, hoping Ron wouldn't ask for it all back - his old life.

"No Harry, they're still my family, but now you have yours too. We destroy it today!" Ron smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading, please comment and Kudos if you like, 
> 
> I am still trying to figure out a fuller plot to make this a long story, it was only ever meant as a one or two shot.


	3. Surreptitiously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How do you know about your Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon?" he asked seriously.
> 
> Harry completely missed the seriousness of his tone, the concern on his face, in fact, Harry seemed somewhat oblivious that there was anything wrong with the subject matter at hand. Harry, therefore, answered honestly and sarcastically.
> 
> "You do realise that we're related to them right? I mean, I know we'd rather not be…" Harry trailed off.
> 
> "You haven't seen them since you were three," Lily replied, the same concern seeping through.
> 
> "So, I have a great memory!" Harry declared. Finally, he was catching on that maybe he was acting on knowledge that he shouldn't really have.
> 
> "No. You really shouldn't remember a thing," Severus said in a melancholy tone, his eyes softer than he had seen them before. "Harry they looked after you for one night when you were three. While you were there, you had your first bit of accidental magic." Severus smiled now like he remembered something that was both beautiful and tragic. "Your Uncle Vernon did not take it too well; he locked you in the cupboard under the stairs. Needless to say, you haven't seen them since."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own Harry Potter
> 
> Again, completely re-written and last chapter I have updated with the new plot line. Thinking_on_a_Dream beta'd for me here too

Chapter 3 - Surreptitiously

Severus and Lily were on the sofa with a chessboard between them, she looked frustrated, and he looked amused. They were blissfully unaware that Ron and Harry were downstairs scheming, as they were lounging on the sofa before they took Harry out for the day, with Ron of course. They had planned a lovely day out to Magizoo - a surprise of course. It would be a fantastic family day out; the enclosures were excellent, huge and entirely fitting for each species. It meant that they could safely enjoy seeing almost every magical creature there was, and with none of the danger. There was even a room where - if you were brave enough - you could see what your Boggart is. Three sickles to scare yourself crazy - what a bargain.

"Severus, don't!" Lily begged.

"Don't leave your king unattended, and I won't take it!" he smirked.

"But I'm your wife, and good husbands do not steal their wife's king!"

"Good chess players do though," Severus retorted with a grin.

At that moment, there was a gentle knock on the door. Severus looked up, irritatedly.

"Who is it?" Severus asked.

"It's just Albus," Lily replied as she looked out of the window. "I'll get the door."

Lily was making her way to the door and opened it. She beamed at the man before her, welcoming him with a smile.

"Albus," she smiled.

The elderly wizard walked in, behind his voluminous, bright red and gold robes stood a small girl. She was about the same age as Harry, and she had rather large front teeth and the bushiest hair in the world.

"This is Hermione Granger," Albus began. "Hermione, this is Lily Snape," he finished with a smile.

The young girl looked petrified.

"Hello," she said in a small voice.

"Hello dear, do you want to come in?" Lily spoke sweetly, reaching out for the young girl's hand.

Hermione didn't take the hand. She seemed wary, suspicious of all those around her. She wore simple Muggle attire; some faded jeans with both knees showing severe wear; her shoes scuffed but clean and well looked after; finally a woollen jumper in a dull beige and again it showed its age with threadbare sleeves. The entire outfit seemed just a touch too small - the jeans weren't long enough, showing her ankle and a little of her leg and the sleeves on her jumper finished at her forearm rather than her wrist.

Lily ignored the small girl's mistrust and allowed her to follow her back to the living room. There Severus was now sat on the sofa, a mildly irritated expression on his face.

"Albus?" Severus questioned, presumably due to his unexpected arrival.

"Severus, I wanted to speak to Harry if at all possible?" the elderly wizard asked.

"It's Harry's birthday, we're busy," Severus gazed at the young girl. "I did say that I wouldn't make Harry spend time with any of the Muggle-borns attending Hogwarts this year - or rather not on his birthday, Albus. We talked about this just last week."

Albus continued to look at Severus, the calm but resolute expression which demanded he must have his way.

"I have tickets for us to take Harry and Ron to the Magizoo," he explained.

"I'm sure that Hermione would find that most fascinating, she will be in the same year as Harry; they could become friends," Albus explained, his tone was pointed - forcing the issue gently - as only he could.

"And I told you last week that this was a wonderful idea - just not on his birthday," Severus smiled forcefully. "After all, you have no way of knowing that they will become friends. It's not something I am going to force on Harry, not on a day where he should be the complete centre of attention."

"Why don't we ask Harry if he minds?" Albus challenged.

"Because I'm his father, and I said no," Severus retorted.

The young girl, Hermione, watched the two men argue. It could have been the longest volley of verbal tennis she had ever seen. Her head darted back and forth as she watched them make arguments and counter-arguments.

"I wonder if we should call him, get his opinion, you know what they say - the more, the merrier," Albus retorted again.

"Do I seem like an overly merry human being to you Miss Granger?" Severus asked the frightened child.

Hermione stood there wide-eyed, in amazement and fear. The verbal volley had ended, and she was apparently expected to speak. The poor child froze, possibly intimidated, merely shook her head. Albus seemed to take Severus' reaction as the 'okay' to call Harry.

\- (meanwhile) -

Harry and Ron were still sat in the bedroom, perplexed, wondering how on earth they would destroy the Time-Turner. The offending item was currently perched on Harry's desk, and both pre-teens were staring at it like it was a problem to be fixed. It was much the same as when they had initially used it - seven years in the future - the golden sand ran gently from top to bottom, and then back again. The hourglass artefact definitely seemed larger, and heavier. Harry wondered if this was a trick of the mind; making the thought of hiding or destroying it that much more difficult.

"I think you're overthinking it mate," Ron replied. "It's not a bloody Horcrux, is it."

"Okay, so do you think we can just destroy via muggle means?"

"We could wait and ask Hermione," Ron suggested. "I mean, she is smarter than you and me combined."

"Yea, but-" Harry mumbled.

"What?"

"Well, she wasn't exactly keen on this to start with Ron. I want to get rid of it before Hogwarts - before we see Hermione!" he whispered as though she would be able to overhear from wherever she was.

Ron looked at Harry, confusion colouring his features.

"Do you think Hermione would take this away from you?" he asked.

"I don't know. I just don't want to take the chance," Harry's mumbling continued.

"Okay, I say we hide it somewhere then, maybe the Shrieking Shack? Or we could try dropping it from the top story?" Ron suggested.

Harry smiled. "Thanks, Ron."

"We need something to hide it in, but it can't be suspicious."

"Yea!" Harry exclaimed.

They immediately began rummaging through his wardrobe and cupboards, looking for some way to disguise the magical object. The goal was to find something inconspicuous, something that would be completely normal to take outside with them. An old rucksack became the perfect concealment method, and they placed it carefully inside.

"Erm, maybe put something more innocent on top?" Ron suggested as they were about to leave the safety of the bedroom. "My dad checks things, he gets way too suspicious."

"Oh yea, erm..." Harry wandered around his room, looking for something entirely reasonable to take out on what appeared to be a rather lovely day. "And I think that's 'cause we do stupid stuff all the time," Harry grinned.

"Coat?" Ron suggested. "My dad is always going on about me having a coat in case it rains! You mean like the Dungbombs in Schivenshafts last week?"

"Exactly, Ron. And a coat - a brilliant idea!" Harry responded, grabbing a coat from his wardrobe and shoving it into the bag. "Good to go? Personally, I think they will be so overwhelmed with us actually listening to them and being responsible that they won't question a thing," Harry asked.

Ron nodded, his face was hilariously serious. They were about to make their way up the stairs and out into the bright living room when they heard someone calling. They rushed up the stairs and found in the living room, his mother and father together on one sofa. Albus Dumbledore was sat in the armchair, and a slightly confused and frightened Hermione was perched on the other couch - as far away from everyone as she could manage.

"Dad?" Harry questioned the odd collection of people.

Harry tried to reign in his features, but his gaze continued to drift over to Hermione. There was a wondering look on his face as he took in the details of his friend. Everything was very much the same, and entirely different at the same time. Hermione sat with the same posture and air about her; in the way she paid keen interest to the conversation, her fingers twitching as though ready to offer her response. She also had a new distant look in her eyes, something was more withdrawn, and altogether less proud.

"Harry," Albus smiled. "I just wanted to speak to you. I wondered how you would feel getting to know Hermione this afternoon? I also thought we could have a little chat?"

"Erm... Ron and I were going to go into Hogsmeade," he said, careful not to phrase it as a question.

"Nope," Severus said rather bluntly.

"What! Why?" Harry questioned.

"I said so," he replied with narrowed eyes.

Hermione couldn't help but watch the darker wizard. He seemed so blunt and harsh, and yet there was a slight smile playing on his lips as he watched his son frown with indignation.

"It's my birthday," Harry pleaded. He sidled up to his father leaning his head against his shoulder in a saccharine manner. "Pleeeease," he whined.

The young girl watched almost in awe, as though it meant something to her. Of course, it did, though not everyone in the room knew this when she giggled quietly at their antics.

"Hmm," Severus responded with thinned lips and narrowed eyes. "And what are you planning to do in Hogsmeade?"

The request Albus had made had been swiftly brushed aside. The room focused all their attention on Severus and Harry. What Hermione considered to be very out of character for the previously stern, bitter and miserable professor was the way that he wrapped his arms around the small boy, Harry, who was pleading with bright green eyes. What she was wondering was - is this even my Harry?

"Daaad," Harry continued to plead his case. "Plee-eese."

Hermione was almost dumbstruck at this, and yet she remained quiet. Somehow her features gave little of her surprise away, though Harry's appearance should have prepared her. He looked remarkably like the dour professor, although still like the Harry she had known. Inside there was a pang of sadness for the friend she believed she had lost.

Severus completely ignored Harry's pathetic cloying. "Why?" he asked quietly.

"So we can have fun, and it's my birthday, please?" Harry wrapped his arms around the man nuzzling into his shoulder. His tone was now quiet, almost resigned to a no.

Severus had a secret smile as he pulled the boy closer, encompassing the boy in a fatherly embrace. "What kind of fun are you planning?" Severus' grin was becoming slightly more pronounced as he enjoyed teasing the child.

"You know, kid stuff," Ron added in aid to help his friend.

Harry and Ron were overly focused on merely getting out of the house.

"Kid stuff?" Severus repeated. "What kind of 'kid stuff'?"

"You know, what we always do - hang out and be eleven," Harry replied, getting a little more nervous now.

Severus gazed at the squirming child whose arms were loosening from around his neck, scrutinising him. It was as though he was searching for a lie or mischief, and Hermione played close attention to it.

"Nope," Severus stated.

Harry immediately backed away, a frown fixed on his face. He crossed his arms indignantly.

"WHY?" he questioned, a little too aggressively. "You're mean."

"I'm always mean."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am," Severus replied, amused.

"You're really not though, and my birthday is supposed to be special, so why can't I do what I want?"

"Because it's your birthday, and I planned something special, you dunderhead."

"See, you're not mean!" Harry declared. "I think we can all thank mum for that."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, mum's the reason you're not mean, and without mum - well let's just say you would be very different!"

Harry smirked at his father, looking almost like a miniature version of the man, his arms folded. Hermione was paying closer attention now, she was sat up straight and watching Harry with keen interest.

"And what, pray tell, gave you that idea?" Severus asked, his own smirk in play.

"If mum wasn't here you would be miserable, and when you're miserable you are not nice!" Harry declared sitting on the coffee table and casually crossing his legs. "Without mum, you would be grumpy and bitter, you would most likely bully all your students - except Slytherin of course. Not to mention the vendetta you would hold against whoever you chose to blame!" he scoffed. "And I think you might even have a bit of a grudge against anyone who dared remind you of her, for example, Ron should steer clear cause the meer colour of his hair would likely offend you! I am pretty sure you wouldn't even be able to look at me - my eyes would cause you too much pain - so you would become even more bitter and take it out on smart muggle-borns like Hermione."

Harry finished rather proud of his - er deductions. Hermione's eyes were wide, and her mouth formed a rather large 'O'.

"Harry!" she burst from her spot on the couch and flung her arms around him. "You are my Harry, aren't you?" she asked.

This created much confusion. Harry stood stock still, dumbfounded by Hermione's response. He, of course, understood what had happened; he had given a very frank description of another Snape. This is a Snape that she knew, and Harry knowing that Snape had made something clear to Hermione; this Harry, although he looked entirely different, was the same Harry she had known for so long.

"Erm…" Harry shuffled out of Hermione's grip awkwardly. "Of course I'm Harry…" Harry backed away.

"No, but you are the Harry I know, aren't you?" she asked pointedly. Hermione now looked at him, arms folded and pursed lips, daring him to lie.

"We just met," Harry replied through gritted teeth. He just hoped she got the point.

"Harry?" his mother asked.

Harry spun on his heel, looking directly at his mother trying to look as innocent as possible.

"You know you're allowed to make friends… right?" she asked.

"Yea, but she's not my friend. I don't know her at all," Harry continued. "She's a muggle-born from London! How would I know her?"

"How do you know she's from London, you goon?" his mother said, laughing.

"That's where Muggles are from, like Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon," Harry stated matter of factly.

This brought a reaction that Harry did not expect. Severus reached and grabbed Harry's arm, gently guiding him in front of him. The look on Severus' face was concerned more than angry, but there was still a slight frown in his knitted brows.

"How do you know about your Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon?" he asked seriously.

Harry completely missed the seriousness of his tone, the concern on his face, in fact, Harry seemed somewhat oblivious that there was anything wrong with the subject matter at hand. Harry, therefore, answered honestly and sarcastically.

"You do realise that we're related to them right? I mean, I know we'd rather not be…" Harry trailed off.

"You haven't seen them since you were three," Lily replied, the same concern seeping through.

"So, I have a great memory!" Harry declared. Finally, he was catching on that maybe he was acting on knowledge that he shouldn't really have.

"No. You really shouldn't remember a thing," Severus said in a melancholy tone, his eyes softer than he had seen them before. "Harry they looked after you for one night when you were three. While you were there, you had your first bit of accidental magic." Severus smiled now like he remembered something that was both beautiful and tragic. "Your Uncle Vernon did not take it too well; he locked you in the cupboard under the stairs. Needless to say, you haven't seen them since."

It seemed like Severus had finished. The room was silent, and he looked at Harry with warm dark eyes, but there was something more there than affection. Severus was puzzling over a few things - a few strange things. Eventually, he spoke again.

"You shouldn't remember because afterwards, you had nightmares, you kept thinking you were trapped. In fact, you slept in our bed for a week before I replaced the memory with something different, something nicer."

Harry looked up at the man and swallowed. He felt a little backed into a corner, he had no idea how he could possibly explain this. Clearly, his father was confident in his ability to alter Harry's memory - so convincing him the spell hadn't taken wasn't going to wash. Harry, however, seemed to be somewhat saved; Severus' gaze moved past Harry and fixed on Albus.

"I think it's time you told me what was going on, old man."

Harry and Ron realised it was now or never. Hermione would have to come along for the ride.

"Erm, can we go out while you talk to Mr. Professor Dumbledore?" Ron asked meekly.

Harry surreptitiously picked up the rucksack and placed it over his shoulders once more, edging towards Ron. The question and the action peeked Severus' interest. Severus got up from his spot on the couch and walked over to Harry, kneeling before him.

"What's in the bag?" he asked suspiciously.

"A coat, you know, in case it rains," Harry responded. "Ron's dad is always saying we should take our coats..."

"Oh, so you're doing what Ron's dad says?" Severus smirked. "That just makes me more suspicious. And, the last time you were this eager to go out, you set off five dung bombs in Skivenshafts!"

"We won't even go to the shops if that makes you feel better," Harry replied as he gripped the bag with his sweaty palms. "And we could show Hermione round?"

"What's in the bag?" Severus asked again. He was still suspicious and given the mornings events, and Albus Dumbledore's insistence on speaking to Harry, he could only assume that Harry was hiding something big, something Albus knew about.

"I told you, a coat," Harry did his best to remain inconspicuous - failing miserably. He couldn't help but think that having Snape raise him, he should be better, not worse, at hiding things - at being sneaky.

"I don't believe you," Severus proclaimed as he tried to grab Harry's bag.

Harry dodged his dad. "Hay! Okay, okay! I'll show you," Harry insisted with a forced laugh.

He pulled the bag round to his front, his arms wrapped around it tightly. He carefully unzipped the bag and pulled out the corner of his coat. "See!"

"I only see a suspicious eleven-year-old," Severus said as he reached for the bag. In all the commotion the time-turner fell out of the rucksack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please Comment and Kudos :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading - kudos and comment if you please :)


End file.
